Where Did It All Begin?
by DevilshPrincess
Summary: Adam AKA Edge finally convinces his wife, Alanah to travel with him in the WWE. They seem so perfect but things aren't always as they seem. Alanah has a secret that could either kill or, destroy her relationship with Adam, or both. No she's not cheating!
1. Default Chapter

Adam Copeland opened the door and slipped in. It was four in the morning and he didn't want to wake his wife, Alanah Copeland, up. He caught an early flight home to spend a little more time with her.  
  
"Shh." Adam whispered to his dog, Buddy, who began barking and jumping everywhere.  
  
"Hello? Who's there? My husband's a wrestler and so is my brother. They taught me a thing or two ya know." Adam heard Alanah call as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Edge is a chumpstain." Adam said in a tone much deeper than his own.  
  
"Who are you?" Alanah asked, never entering the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you come find out?" Adam asked in his regular tone.  
  
"ADAM!" Alanah screamed and ran into the kitchen, straight into his arms. "What are you doing home?"  
  
"I caught an early flight home to spend a little more time with you."  
  
"You taped SmackDown last night didn't you? Yes you did. Are you tired? Of course you are. You must be exhausted! Come on. Come to bed." Alanah said and took his hand in hers. Adam laughed at the little conversation she had with herself. Alanah broke him to the bedroom. Adam sat down and winced in pain when he bent over to take off his boots.  
  
"I'll do it." Alanah said and got down on her knees in front of him to take his boots off for him. "What hurts?" She asked.  
  
"My lower back mostly. Jay and I had a brutal match."  
  
"Lay down." She said. He didn't have to be told twice. Alanah gave him a back massage.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
They woke up the next morning when the sun shone through the windows of their beautiful Florida home.  
  
"Good morning babe." Adam said and leaned over to kiss Alanah.  
  
"It feels so good to have you here in the morning. I really missed it. Buddy's breathe is not the thing to wake up to." She said seriously. Adam laughed.  
  
"I'm happy to be here too."  
  
"How about a nice home cooked breakfast?"  
  
"A day with Alanah breakfast is way better than a day with a hotel breakfast."  
  
"I'll see you downstairs." Alanah smiled and walked down the stairs. Adam smiled and followed her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Mm Alanah this is wonderful." Adam said as he ate his breakfast. Alanah wasn't eating; she was just sitting across the table looking at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Anyway I was thinking."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"No no! This is a good idea."  
  
"Suuure."  
  
"No seriously! See when I'm traveling I miss you and you miss me. So what if you traveled with me for awhile?"  
  
"Oh Adam I don't know."  
  
"Why? Come on Alanah it'll be perfect!"  
  
"Where would I during events?"  
  
"To the arena with me or you could stay at the hotel."  
  
"What will Vince say? What will the SuperStars think?"  
  
"Alanah don't worry. I asked Vince. He's fine with it. And you met most of the superstars at our wedding, Jay's wedding and when you were the ho in the red dress that almost got her tongue pierced. Anyway we're all friendly there. We're like a family."  
  
"Oh Adam I don't know. Who will take care of Buddy?"  
  
"The neighbors will. I already asked."  
  
"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?"  
  
"Uh, yes."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say yes! Please!"  
  
"Fine. When do we leave?"  
  
"In three days. Saturday."  
  
"You owe me." She smiled.  
  
"I'll pay you back by charming you."  
  
"At this rate it'll take your whole life and then some to pay me back."  
  
"Alanah!" He tried to act hurt then started laughing. Alanah laughed too.  
  
"I'm kidding. But seriously, do you think people will like me?"  
  
"Alanah baby you worry too much. Yes it's fine. You don't always have to travel with me. You can stop when you want."  
  
"Ok you convinced me, I'm going." 


	2. Meeting The Wrestlers

Three days later Alanah gripped Adam's hand as he led her through the crowded airport.  
  
"I don't BELIEVE you talked me into this!" Alanah exclaimed as a man walked into her.  
  
"You did it because you can't entertain the thought of you being away from me for even a second more." Adam said and dodged a five year old having a fit. Finally they got on the plane and boarded it.  
  
"Window seat?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I guess." Alanah answered and sat in the window seat. Adam slid in next to her.  
  
"This is going to be great! I called Vince and told him. He's happy you decided to come. He said maybe I'll stop complaining now that you're there. Wait until Jay sees you! He'll be surprised!" Adam rambled on and on. Alanah gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I'm so scared." She told him. Adam smiled and put a hand on her lap.  
  
"Don't worry! They'll love you." He told her.  
  
"I know but still. Remember the first time you met everyone? Well I'm going through the same thing."  
  
"Yeah but you already met almost everyone." Adam said, blindly missing her whole point.  
  
"Yeah I guess." She said and put her head against the window. It wasn't worth it. ~~~~~~~~  
  
The plane landed and Adam and Alanah got off.  
  
"We have now entered the battle field. Be prepared to be blinding as camera's go off, become deaf as people shriek and have pens and paper showed at your throat threatening to you give you one hell of a nasty paper cut." Adam said in a goofy tone.  
  
"No, that'll happen to you. You're Edge."  
  
"Indeed I am. But you're Edge's sexy wife. The envy of thirteen year olds everywhere!" Adam said as a camera went off in their faces.  
  
"Oh my god Edge! Can I like have your autograph? Oh my god! Oh my god!" A girl shrieked and shoved a pen and piece of paper in Adam's face. As soon as Adam signed it, many more were shoved in his face. Adam signed as many as he could. Alanah stood a few feet away and got pushed, shoved, elbowed and even kicked by people who wanted a glimpse of her husband.  
  
"Ok everyone back away. Leave Edge alone." A security guard said as he walked over. He led Adam and Alanah to their renter car to make sure they made it out alright.  
  
"Do you always go through that?" Alanah asked.  
  
"Yeah." Adam answered.  
  
"Where are we going? Don't we go to the hotel first?" Alanah asked as they pulled into the arena parking lot.  
  
"Yeah but I wanted to get the to arena early so we don't get trampled again." Adam answered. Alanah nodded and followed him inside.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Stephanie!" Adam called as he seen Stephanie McMahon getting a cup of coffee. Stephanie turned around and smiled brightly.  
  
"Adam!" She cried.  
  
"Hey Steph what's up?" Adam asked. Alanah stood back and watched. She didn't want to come on this tour. She only did it because Adam wanted her to.  
  
"And this beautiful lady is Alanah. You might remember her as the ho in the red dress that almost got her tongue pierced, or from my wedding or Jay's." Alanah tuned in just in time to hear Adam say.  
  
"Of course I remember her!" Stephanie exclaimed and hugged her. "You looked wonderful at your wedding! And Jay's! And as the ho, and well, right now to, damn, don't you ever have an off day?" She asked and put her hands on her hips in mock anger. Alanah giggled politely.  
  
"Alanah Copeland will you talk? Who are you scared of? Most certainly not Steph! She's the most down to earth billionaire I ever met!" Adam said and put one arm around Stephanie's shoulder and the other around Alanah's.  
  
"I'm not a billionaire. My daddy is." Stephanie said. Adam laughed.  
  
"Where's Gay Jay?" He asked.  
  
"Uh I'm not sure. If he's here he's either in the Men's Locker Room or the catering area."  
  
"Thanks Steph."  
  
"Hey where's Alanah going to go when the house show starts?"  
  
"Uh I don't know."  
  
"She can stay in the Women's Locker Room with me." Stephanie suggested. Alanah tuned them out. How dare they talk about her right in front of her like she wasn't even there? She was here because Adam wanted it. Not because she wanted it.  
  
"Alanah would you mind staying with Stephanie while I'm working?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I guess." She answered lowly.  
  
"You're the best." Adam said and kissed her forehead. "Come on. Let's go find Jason." He said and took her hand in his. They walked into the catering area and seen Jay throwing peas at Matt and Jeff Hardy. Adam took Alanah over to them.  
  
"ALANAH! OH MY GOD!" Jay screamed and hugged her. Then he held her at arms length and looked at her. "Whoa! You're beautiful! Look at you!"  
  
"Jay she's mine." Adam joked.  
  
"Hi Alanah." Jeff said and shook her hand. Alanah nodded.  
  
"Hello Alanah. How are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm fine, you?" Alanah answered. Adam went behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and playfully shook her.  
  
"Alanah Copeland! Stop acting scared and shy or I'll kick your ass!" Adam joked. Alanah nervously smiled.  
  
"Hey Matt, Jeff, Jay, Adam, and oh my god Alanah is that you over there?" Amy asked when she walked into the catering area and seen everyone. Alanah put on her fake smile again.  
  
"Adam, while you get ready I can take Alanah to the women's locker room if you two want." Amy suggested after all the hellos were exchanged. Adam nodded and looked at Alanah.  
  
"Do you want to?" He asked.  
  
"I guess so." She answered.  
  
"Come on!" Amy said cheerfully and took Alanah's hand in hers. 


	3. Alanah Agrees Again

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em comin!**  
  
"Girls, this is Alanah Copeland, Adam's wife. I'm sure many of you met her before." Amy said as she introduced Alanah to everyone. All the girls greeted her warmly.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready for my match but stay here and mingle with the girls. They don't bite." Amy said and walked into the bathroom with her bag. Trish sat next to Alanah on the couch.  
  
"Hey I'm Trish! Well my real name is Patricia Stratigas but everyone calls me Trish for short. I never got to talk to you before because when you were a ho I wasn't in the WWE and I was at your wedding and Jay's but you met so many people you probably don't remember me." Trish rambled. Alanah nodded and fake smiled. "Girl! Why are you so uptight? You're human right?" Trish asked. Alanah nodded. "What am I? An alien? Nope I'm a human too! There's no reason for you to be scared of me. Act like I'm one of your high school friends."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."  
  
"I know. I remember my first time here. I was so nervous! Exactly like you. But then I realized everyone here was nice and like a family so I loosened up. Pretty soon you'll be joking around with everyone too."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Don't worry you're beautiful, and from what I gather from Adam's never ending rambling about you, you're highly intelligent too. Just act like it and you'll have so many people crawling all over you that you'll have to literally kick them away."  
  
"I guess so. Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Adam really rambles about me?"  
  
"All the time! All you hear is 'Alanah this' or 'Alanah that'. The man loves you more than you could ever believe." Trish said. There was a knock on the door and Terri went to answer it.  
  
"Alanah!" She called "Adam's here to see you!"  
  
"Speaking of the devil." Trish laughed. Alanah went into the hall and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Alanah! Guess what!" Adam exclaimed and put his hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" She asked. Adam's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Vince said you can accompany me to the ring tonight!"  
  
"What? No Adam!"  
  
"Why not? You can be my valet!"  
  
"I'd be too scared."  
  
"Alanah you can accompany the Godfather to the ring as a ho in a tight red dress and almost get your tongue pierced but you can't simply walk to the ring with your husband?"  
  
"I have nothing good to wear."  
  
"Wear that. You look great." Adam said. Alanah looked down at herself. She had on black jeans and a plain black shirt.  
  
"I look too plain and my make-ups not right."  
  
"Jane, the make-up lady, will do it. She already said she would."  
  
"I gained too much weight."  
  
"Alanah you LOST weight remember? You were so happy!"  
  
"Fine. I'll go tonight but only tonight." She finally gave in. Adam smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you. Come on I'll take you to Jane."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Adam she's beautiful!" Jane gushed when Adam brought Alanah over to her.  
  
"I know. She's the most beautiful woman I ever seen." Adam said. Alanah sighed. He was doing it again. They were talking about her like she wasn't even there.  
  
"Ok I'm thinking about this shade of blue eye shadow. Do you like it?" Jane asked.  
  
"Yeah it's beautiful. It brings out her eyes." Adam answered. Alanah sighed again. They were still doing it.  
  
"You ok Alanah?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah just nervous." She answered.  
  
"I know. I am too. I get nervous before every time I go out there."  
  
"You're all done Alanah. You look sensational! The crowd will die when they see you!" Jane exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you very much." Alanah said politely.  
  
"What manners on such a beautiful girl. Adam watch her, she's a keeper.  
  
"You bet your last lip gloss she is! That's why I married her!" Adam said and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Good bye Jane." Alanah said as her and Adam walked away. Jane smiled and put her make-up away. 


	4. Leaving The Arena

*lol poor Tabby I always confuse you. Thank you once again Kate for reviewing. These mean a lot to me**  
  
During the match Alanah stood in Adam's corner and cheered for him. She felt like everyone was staring at her, like everyone thought she was fat and disgusting. Finally Adam pinned Matt Hardy. Adam walked over to the ropes and told Alanah to come in the ring with him. When Alanah stood on the apron Adam picked her up and pulled her into the ring. He raised her arm up into the air like she won. Alanah quickly tried to pull her shirt down to cover her belly button. Adam spun her around and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Alanah." He whispered in her ear. Alanah giggled. Adam helped Alanah out of the ring and they walked up the ramp together.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower because I'm stinky. I'll come get you in an hour when the house show ends. You don't have to stay in the locker room; you can go wherever you want." Adam told her when they were behind the curtain. Alanah nodded.  
  
"What's wrong Alanah? You're acting so different lately." He asked and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing. Go take a shower and get ready to go to the hotel." Alanah said. Adam sighed.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later." Adam said and walked towards the men's locker room. Alanah walked to the women's.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alanah! Oh my god! You looked so beautiful out there. You're a natural. It would be a shame if Vince didn't give you a contract!" Trish exclaimed when Alanah walked into the locker room.  
  
"No, I couldn't, he wouldn't." Alanah was unable to form a sentence.  
  
"You're a natural beauty and you were fantastic out there." Terri told her.  
  
"I couldn't take it even if he offered, which he won't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because there are tons of other girls out there who deserve it a lot more than me."  
  
"Maybe so. But this world isn't fair so when a great opportunity comes knocking you don't shut off the lights and pretend that nobody's home." Trish said.  
  
"So true." Terri agreed.  
  
"You're right. But he won't even think about giving me one." Alanah said.  
  
"He'd be a fool not to." Terri disagreed.  
  
"Well I'm going to get something to drink. Does anyone want anything?" Alanah asked. No one else did so she walked to the catering area by herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on we're ready." Adam said and led Alanah outside.  
  
"Oh my god!" Alanah commented when Adam tried to drive out of the parking lot. Adam had difficulty due to fans pounding all over the car requesting autographs and pictures.  
  
"This happens every night." Adam told her.  
  
"It's all for me." Jay joked.  
  
"Screw off Willy."  
  
"Don't call me Willy!"  
  
"William Jason Reso!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Christian!"  
  
"JAY! JAY! JAY!"  
  
"Chill man!" Adam laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Edge." Jay said lamely. He couldn't think of anything. Alanah laughed at their childishness.  
  
"Yes! We made it out alive!" Adam said when they were down the street from the arena.  
  
"I guess they didn't see me." Jay said.  
  
"Jay! Damnit I swear one of these days I'm really going to hurt you." Adam joked.  
  
"Try it big teeth."  
  
"You're the ugliest pretty boy."  
  
"You're a jackass."  
  
"You look like Jack's ass."  
  
"Who's Jack?"  
  
"I don't know." Adam answered stupidly. They both cracked up laughing. Alanah smacked her forehead and looked out the window.  
  
"Who are you pairing with tonight cheapskate?" Adam asked.  
  
"Matt, Jeff, Amy, Jericho and Kat. You and Alanah have your own room right?"  
  
"Yes. I and my beautiful wife need a room alone." Adam said and put his hand on Alanah's lap. Alanah jumped. She wasn't expecting it. Adam pulled into the hotel parking lot.  
  
"Finally! Fucking slowpoke!" Jay joked.  
  
"Shut up and get out." Adam said. Adam and Alanah said their good- byes and went up to their room. 


	5. Alanah's Pregnant

**Amy, I usually update every night so when you come on, a new chapter should be up. Thanks for reviewing guys.**  
  
"Alanah get your ass over here!" Alanah heard Sean yell from down the hall. The WWE was in Ohio, so was Alanah's brother, Sean, or Val Venis.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Alanah screamed and ran into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. He out her down then held her at arms length.  
  
"Look at you girl!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Look at you Val!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You look great."  
  
"Shut up no I don't."  
  
"Yes you do! You've been hitting the gym haven't you?"  
  
"Hey Sean you forget about me?" Adam asked.  
  
"Adam! Hey man!" Sean said and hugged him.  
  
"How you doing down here in HWA?" Adam asked.  
  
"I miss traveling with the WWE but I have to do what I have to do, you know?"  
  
"You have to trust the writing team. They know. They're not dumb."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Adam, I'm going to the women's locker room with Trish." Alanah said and kissed both of them before walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok here you go." Trish said handed Alanah the item she had asked the security guard to get.  
  
"Thank you." Alanah said and ran into the bathroom. A couple minutes later Alanah ran out of the bathroom screaming.  
  
"It's a yes?" Trish asked. Alanah nodded happily.  
  
"YES!" Alanah screamed. Everyone took turns hugging her.  
  
"Now go tell Adam!" Trish demanded and practically pushed Alanah out the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Yes?" Jay said as he opened the men's locker room door.  
  
"Where's Adam?" Alanah asked.  
  
"In the ring wrestling, why?"  
  
"Thank you!" Alanah kissed Jay on the cheek then ran down the hall. She pushed the curtain aside and sprinted down the ramp. Adam looked at her and smiled. After the match Alanah practically flew in the ring.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Alanah told him. Adam grabbed her hands and stared at her. Alanah got nervous standing there with her hands being held at her side by Adam. Suddenly Adam picked her up and hugged and kissed her. The crowd went insane.  
  
"Come on let's go back to the hotel. Vince will let us go home early once he finds out way. Jay can find his own way home." Adam said as they walked up the ramp.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Congratulations you two. I'm very proud. Of course you two may go to your hotel. You have my blessings." Vince said and stood up singling the meeting was over.  
  
"Thank you." Adam and Alanah said and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning Alanah." Adam said the next morning.  
  
"Good morning Adam." Alanah said.  
  
"Jay and I are going out for breakfast, a traditional thing, do you want to come?"  
  
"No thank you. Trish and the rest want to take me out to celebrate." Alanah answered. Adam smiled.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you later." Adam kissed her and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Adam walked back in the hotel about two hours later. He expected Alanah to still be out. The WWE girls loved to talk, and if a baby was involved, forget it. When he opened the door and walked inside Alanah was sitting on the bed writing in a notebook.  
  
"Alanah babe what are you doing here?" Adam asked.  
  
"No we came back early. Stacy and Chris wanted an early start."  
  
"Yeah we should too. Are you already?" Adam asked. Alanah put away the notebook.  
  
"Yes." She said. They grabbed their bags and walked out of the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the car Alanah fell asleep. About an hour later Adam pulled into a Wendy's drive-thru and woke her up.  
  
"Do you want anything for lunch?" He asked.  
  
"No thanks. I had a huge breakfast this morning." Alanah answered.  
  
"Are you sure? You've lost a lot of weight since I met you and now you're pregnant."  
  
"I'm sure. I ate way too much this morning, I feel uncomfortable as it is."  
  
"Ok." Adam gave up. Once they were back on the road Adam pulled out his chicken sandwich. Alanah started freaking out.  
  
"ADAM! ADAM! Pull over the car! I HAVE to puke!" Alanah screamed. Adam quickly pulled over and held back her hair as she puked over the high way railing. After what seemed like an eternity to both of them Alanah stopped throwing up. Adam helped her back in the car then got in.  
  
"Here." He said and handed her a pack of gum.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime. Welcome to pregnancy huh?" Adam asked and made a face. Alanah stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"How do you handle these long car rides?" Alanah asked.  
  
"I usually have Jay with me." Adam answered.  
  
"Ok let me rephrase that. How do you handle long car rides with Jay?" She asked. Adam laughed.  
  
"Patience my dear, patience." 


	6. Will Alanah Eat?

"Hey. Where's Chris?" Adam asked as he walked into the men's lcoker room.  
  
"He's not here. He and Stacy got a late start so he called to say he'd be late." Jay answered.  
  
"Impossible. Alanah said they left early to get an early start."  
  
"No! You're kidding me. Right? I had to literally pick Steph up and carry her out." Paul said. Adam snarled and stormed out of the locker room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Alanah it's too bad you missed breakfast this morning. It was great." Trish said.  
  
"I know. I wish I could have gone but Adam wanted me to go out with him and celebrate." Alanah answered.  
  
"Perfectly understandable. I want one so bad with Paul but neither of us can put our careers on hold right now." Stephanie said and put her head down.  
  
"Don't worry Princess. You'll have one." Amy said and patted Stephanie on the back. Stephanie smiled. Just then there was a banging on the door. Amy walked over to answer it.  
  
"Where's Alanah?" Adam asked in mean cold tone.  
  
"Rrrright here." Amy answered and opened the door. Alanah almost fainted when she seen him. He looked like a psycho.  
  
"Alanah come here." He said in the same cold tone. Alanah got up and shakily walked over to him. He took her down to a hallway and stared at her.  
  
"Alanah Copeland, you were full from your big breakfast today huh? What was it? Water?" He asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Alanah asked, scared to death.  
  
"The big breakfast you said you and the girls had."  
  
"What are you talking about? There was a big breakfast."  
  
"Yeah I know there was. But you weren't there."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was taking to the guys. They said you weren't there when they went to pick up their girls."  
  
"I did go! I left before they got there."  
  
"Alanah Copeland do you think I'll believe that? I love you and I don't want you to hurt yourself. And I DO NOT want you to harm our unborn child."  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart I won't."  
  
"Alanah can you eat something? If not for me or you, how about the baby?"  
  
"I do eat Adam."  
  
"How about right now?"  
  
"There's not food."  
  
"Are you sure about that Alanah? There's catering at every event."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Come on." He said and led her to the catering area. He got her a plate of food and put it in front of her.  
  
"Eat." He said. Alanah froze. It had been so long since she'd eaten.  
  
"Eat Alanah." Adam said put some food on a fork.  
  
"I don't like mash potatoes. You know that. I never ate them." She said.  
  
"I don't care Alanah. If you can't do this for us how about the baby inside of you? You know the human that hasn't had the chance to live?"  
  
"Oh Adam it's been so long." Alanah sighed.  
  
"How long Alanah?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. I'd have to check my diary."  
  
"Why did you start?" Adam asked and kneeled in front of her. He looked into her ocean blue eyes and seen they didn't sparkle anymore. How long had he been blind?  
  
"I don't know. I guess I thought you traveled all the time because I was disgusting. Working out left me so tired that I had no energy so I just stopped eating. Well no I didn't, I always had grapes."  
  
"Oh my god Alanah. I was traveling before I met you! My job has nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"We'll talk later I promise. Just eat something now. Please. How about chicken? You love chicken." He said and pleaded with his eyes. Alanah stared at him. 


	7. Adam's Happy Life Falls

Adam raised the fork with chicken on it to Alanah's mouth. Alanah closed her mouth.  
  
"Please baby." He whispered. Alanah looked at his pain filled face and opened her mouth a tiny bit. She had to. She caused him all this pain. It was all her fault. Adam smiled and eased the fork into her mouth. Very slowly she chewed and swallowed. After a few more times she jumped up so fast her chair crashed over behind her.  
  
"What's wrong Alanah?" Adam asked alarmed.  
  
"I have to puke!" Alanah yelled and ran out of the catering area. Adam ran after her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
"Fight it Alanah! Please! You can't throw up your food!" He pleaded.  
  
"I can't! I have to do it! It's right THERE!"  
  
"Alanah you can't. It's your body's reaction because you haven't eaten. I'm begging you, fight it!"  
  
"Do you know how gross this is?"  
  
"Yes. But you have to do it. It'll be worth it in the end."  
  
"Ok Adam it's gone."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you Alanah." He said and kissed her lightly.  
  
"ADAM! Time for your match!" Jay yelled from down the hall.  
  
"Thank you." Adam whispered to Alanah before running down the hall to start his match.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Feeling dizzy Alanah backed into a corner of the bathroom in the women's locker room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Trish asked through the door.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. It's just pregnancy sickness." Alanah lied and seen the throw up in the toilet. The sight of it made her want to do it again. She quickly flushed it away.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Terri asked.  
  
"Yeah. My toothbrush please." Alanah answered. Amy walked in the bathroom and handed her, her toothbrush.  
  
"Here you go." Amy said.  
  
"You guys are all so nice." Alanah said then began brushing her teeth.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Adam! Can I talk to you?" Adam heard the familiar Canadian female voice during a SmackDown taping the next night.  
  
"Sure Trish." Adam said and turned around to face her.  
  
"Is Alanah ok? She's so skinny and now she's pregnant, so I'm worrying."  
  
"Oh Trish its ok. It's all taken care of." Adam answered and hugged Trish. Trish stood on her tip toes and hugged Adam. Alanah chose that moment to walk out of Jane's make-up room. She stood there frozen for a second then turned and ran down the hallway. Adam looked up and seen Alanah's blonde hair flowing behind her and her feet slapping the tile floor. He gently pushed Trish away and ran after her. He caught up with her just in time to get the women's locker room door slammed in his face.  
  
"Alanah! Oh my god Alanah! Open up!" Adam yelled and pounded on the door. Amy went to answer it but Alanah blocked her.  
  
"Don't." She managed to choke out. Amy nodded and sat back on the couch. Alanah finished packing and opened the door. She stormed down the hall with Adam right at her heels.  
  
"Alanah it's not what you think! I love and respect you too much to do that!" Adam tried to explain. When they got to their renter car Alanah stopped.  
  
"I'm catching the first flight home. Don't worry I'll send the renter car back. Don't try and find me. I won't be at our house. I'll talk to when I'm ready." Alanah said and got in the car. Adam did the only thing he could. He watched the love of his life drive away.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Adam what was that about?" Trish asked.  
  
"Leave me alone." Adam said harsher than he meant to.  
  
"Please answer me. I feel so bad."  
  
"Well I don't know. We hugged and Alanah flipped. She said she's leaving but she's not going home so I won't speak to her until she's ready. So right now I don't know where my WIFE is."  
  
"Oh my god Adam! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything to happen."  
  
"Yeah it's fine." Adam lied and walked right into Vince McMahon's office.  
  
"Vince tonight I'm faking an injury and taking time off." Adam said after he burst in.  
  
"Is Alanah and the baby alright?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know." Adam said and explained the whole situation.  
  
"Adam you're lucky I like you. You can have four days off. With the condition the business is in I'm not supposed to give talent time off, especially talent as loved as you, but I can squeeze you out four days. Go tell your opponent about the changes."  
  
"Thank you." Adam said and walked out to tell Jay about everything that had taken place. 


	8. The Ending

**This is the end. Review and tell me how you liked it, or didn't.**  
  
Adam sat on his rocking chair on the porch. He called and looked everywhere and he couldn't find Alanah. It was like she fell off the face of the earth. He looked over at the beach house and seen someone sitting on the porch over there. Thinking it was some crazy psycho obsessed fan he got up slowly to deal with it. When he got closer he seen it was a blonde woman with her knees curled up to her chest. At first he thought it Alanah. Then he changed his mind. This woman too skinny, too sick looking. Deep down in his heart though he knew it was her. He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Without a word she collapsed in his arms crying.  
  
"I love you Adam! I believe you didn't cheat on me." Alanah broke the tear filled silence.  
  
"We were talking about you. You're too skinny and now you're pregnant."  
  
"I know Adam. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Where you at the beach house the whole time?"  
  
"Yes. I knew you wouldn't check here because it's so simple and you make everything so much harder."  
  
"Alanah please get help. We're all worried." Adam said, changing the subject again.  
  
"But I'll be locked up in some, some place where rats should be kept! I can do this myself."  
  
"No you can't! That's why they have professionals. Because regular people like us can't handle this stuff on our own. I'll ask the McMahon's to find you the best facility. They can do it."  
  
"Fine." Alanah answered after awhile. Adam smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four Months Later  
  
Adam, Jay, all four McMahon's, Matt, Jeff, Amy, Trish, Chris, Stacy, Paul and Stephanie stood inside the best center the McMahon's could find. Today Alanah would be released. The doctors were surprised at how quickly Alanah recovered. She was one of the fastest they ever seen. Alanah had requested that all of them come.  
  
When they seen Alanah walking down the hall they all gasped. She was a little over four months pregnant, and looked it. She looked so healthy. Adam noticed her eyes were sparkling again. She ran into Adam's open arms.  
  
"Oh my god Alanah! You look wonderful!" Adam exclaimed. Alanah smiled and hugged everyone.  
  
"Thank you so much Vince, Linda, Stephanie and Shane. Without your help I wouldn't be here today. I owe my life to you. Trish, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." Alanah said. Her and Trish hugged and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five Months Later  
  
Alanah gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Trish Stephanie Copeland. Stephanie after Stephanie McMahon and Trish after Trish Stratus. During the course Alanah slipped back into her old habits but she always recovered.  
  
This was truly a happy ending.  
  
**Haha! ONE of my stories ended nice!! Yay!** 


End file.
